Don't Touch ma' Panda
by Titan18
Summary: Tao itu ex-Maniak Seks.Wu Yi Fan -kekasihnya saat ini. Kris itu possesive, dan Tao kalang kabut saat tersadar dari kegilaannya semalam. 'Aku digigit serangga gege' For God's sake, itu alasan konyol. / Taoris - KrisTao - Boys Love - Yaoi. Mind to read? Leave review ne


...

..

.

**- Don't Touch ma' Panda -**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Drama

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love - Yaoi - Blood Scene**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

Tao terbangun dengan pusing yang melanda kepalanya, masih dengan tindakan setengah sadar namja manis itu mencoba bangkit saat bagian bawahnya terasa aneh.

-Sakit

"Ahh…" ringisnya lagi.

Seakan tersengat listrik, namja dengan lingkaran gelap dibawah matanya itu tersadar.

_Kris gege –Uh dammit._

Demi semua boneka panda yang dimilikinya, Tao kembali menyelimuti tubuh nakednya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya.

Sial.

Kris akan membunuhnya.

Huh, merasa takut akan pemikirannya sendiri, Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Argh..."

Seharusnya dia tak menuruti teman-temannya untuk minum alkohol saat reuni masa _Senior High School_.

Cklek -! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Seorang namja tampan dengan hanya lilitan handuk sepinggang tampak terheran melihat partner sexnya semalam bergerak aneh, Sedikit menyapu rambutnya yang basah, hingga lelehan air melewati lehernya dan menuruni Abs kotak-kotaknya yang terlihat sempurna berkat hobbynya untuk selalu berkunjung ke Gym sepulang kuliah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Zitao?"

Dengan susah payah Tao berbalik dan membuka kelopak indahnya perlahan.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Namja yang dipanggil itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju nakas yang terdapat sebuah Hairdryer yang sudah tersambung dengan kabel listrik.

"Kau kelelahan hm? Aku ingin membangunkanmu tadi pagi, tapi kau terlihat sangat letih"

Huang Zi Tao berusaha untuk tak menendang namja itu sekarang, "D-dimana ponselku?" tanya Tao berusaha tetap kalem dan tak bertingkah.

"Di meja sebelah ranjangku" jawab Chanyeol.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, yeap! ponselnya tergeletak pasrah dengan layar yang masih berkedip-kedip. Ah ya.. Tao memang memasang mode Silent sejak semalam.

_Kris Gege Calling..._

Panik.

Hanya itu yang dirasakan Tao sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Tao duduk termangu di salah satu sudut kafe kesayangannya -Kona Beans Cafe.

Hanya dengan segelas Ice Lemon Tea, namja manis itu terus memainkan sedotannya tak berselera.

Tao tidak mengerti -sungguh. Dia hanya minum sedikit semalam, hanya sedikit mabuk. Tao ingat itu, bagaimana dirinya terus menelpon Kris -kekasihnya sekarang hingga berjam-jam tapi tak diangkat kekasihnya.

Dan Semuanya tiba-tiba, Park Chanyeol datang memberi tumpangan, ex-Namja chingunya saat masih High School dulu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman paksa yang diberikan Chanyeol dan setelah itu _you-know-that_.

Tao itu Maniak Seks.

Serius, dia bahkan sudah banyak melakukan seks dengan mantan-mantannya sejak dulu.

Tapi ini berbeda, sejak dirinya bertemu Wu Yi Fan.

Kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan lalu, Kris namja tampan yang menjerat Huang Zi Tao dengan keperkasaannya saat kejantanan dengan ukuran 'Wah' menusuk _hole_nya dalam dan tak pernah gagal untuk mencapai kenikmatan Tao saat titik _Prostat_nya terus dihantam berulang kali.

Tao tak pernah mendapatkan seorang partner seks -coret- seorang Kekasih dengan hasrat seks yang benar-benar luar biasa.

Hanya sedikit cumbuan nakal kris pada nipplenya yang mengeras dan seketika kejantanannya menegang.

Kris memberikannya apapun, kenikmatan saat bercinta, Mobil, Sebuah apartemen mewah, biaya Kuliahnya, segalanya.

Tapi semuanya tak gratis, tentu saja.

Kris hanya ingin, dirinya -Wu Yi Fan seoranglah yang memiliki Tubuh dan Jiwa juga Cinta milik Huang Zi Tao.

_~Sudah pukul dua siang._

Huang Zi Tao mengaduk lemon tea yang sudah tak bisa disebut dingin lagi, bahkan icenya terus mencair membuat genangan kecil dimeja itu.

.

.

.

.

Huh.

Kris itu possesive.

Tak mungkin Tao menemui kekasihnya dengan bekas kissmark sebanyak ini, apa yang harus dia ceritakan?

'Aku digigit serangga gege' For God's sake, itu alasan konyol.

Tao meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi, "Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila" dengusnya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak, Tao tidak akan pulang ke apartemen mewahnya.

Ponselnya sudah Tao matikan, Namja cantik ini bergerak resah. Ketakutan membayang dibola mata indahnya.

Kris pasti menunggunya di apartemen itu, dia tak bisa bertemu Kris.

Tao tahu dia bodoh -dengan IQ jebol dan memori pas-pasan jika berkaitan dengan pelajaran sekolah maupun materi Kuliah yang membuatnya harus membobol kapasitas otaknya.

Tapi Huang Zi Tao sangat mengingat jelas seluruh tingkah laku dan persyaratan yang diberlakukan Kris padanya.

'Aku akan membunuhnya Peach~ membunuh mereka _siapapun itu_ yang menyentuh pandaku'

Yah, itu.

Tao tak ingin Park Chanyeol mati konyol, seorang Wu Yi Fan tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Seorang sunbaenya dikampus, Choi Seung Hyun.

Dulu, tiga hari setelah resmi menjadi kekasih Wu Yi Fan. Tao merasa bosan di apartemennya dan pergi mengunjungi bar malam seperti biasanya, saat itu tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu -Tao dan Seung Hyun.

Keduanya berbincang dengan diselingi beberapa gelas Wine.

Tao terus tertawa mendengar cerita konyol sunbae yang menurutnya tampan itu, entah bagaimana seakan ada magnet yang menarik keduanya mendekat dan CHU~

Mereka saling melumat, Tao tak menyangka bahwa sunbae tampannya itu jago dalam bermain lidah. Tak ingin kalah, Tao membalas perang lidah itu hingga salive mengalir melewati dagunya.

Tao merasa takjub, sunbaenya hebat. Tapi tidak -Kris lebih hebat.

Bersama namja itu Tao hanya akan selalu kalah, Tao yang akan menarik dirinya karena kehabisan napasnya.

Sekali Kris menciumnya maka Bibir Tao akan bengkak seharian itu.

Sekali jilatan Kris pada bibirnya maka Huang Zi Tao akan mengerang tanpa sadar dan meminta lebih, hanya Kris seorang.

Tao masih tak ingin mengaku kalah dan mendiamkan saja saat tangan Sunbaenya itu mulai perlahan membuka dua buah kancing kemejanya.

GREP!

Saat itu, Tao ingin sekali mengumpat pada siapapun yang menariknya hingga melepas ciuman basahnya dan sunbaenya itu.

PRANGGG~

Sumpah serapah yang siap dilemparkan namja manis itu teredam saat melihat kekasihnya -Wu Yi Fan tanpa ekspresi merangkul pinggangnya dan memecahkan botol wine pada kepala sunbaenya itu.

Huang Zi Tao masih ingat betapa bahunya bergetar ingin menahan rasa mual yang menderanya saat lagi-lagi kris menarik mulut botol yang tajam tersisa dan menikam sunbaenya diperut.

Darah yang membanjiri perut Sunbaenya membuat Tao tak kuat dan harus mengalihkan wajahnya, bersembunyi dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang pening di bahu Kris -kekasih dan pelaku kekerasan.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi para pengunjung bar lainnya, Kris bergegas dan menarik Tao.

Tentu saja, Tao sempat melirik sang sunbaenya yang dihampiri beberapa Namja berbadan kekar.

Bodyguard Kris? Entahlah Tao tak memusingkannya.

Kris.

Wu Yi Fan itu punya segalanya, dengan sedikit permainan maka Wu Yi Fan dapat dan sanggup membeli 'HUKUM' yang dianggap tabu bagi masyarakat awam.

.

.

.

.

Tidak!

Tao menggelengkan kepala menahan denyutan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak tenang.

Bahkan keringat dingin tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Tao ingin sekali menangis, jika saja kejadian tiga bulan lalu itu tidak terjadi.

Jika saja orang tuanya tidak meninggalkannya ke dunia lain, maka Tao mungkin akan hidup berbahagia tanpa harus tersiksa perasaan terlarang.

Kabar kelulusan yang menjadi moment menyenangkan segera berganti saat Tao yang sebal karena orang tua yang dipikirkan terlambat datang ke acaranya berubah menjadi berita duka yang membuatnya menangis sesenggukan karena frustasi.

Saat sore hari masih dengan seragam Senior High Schoolnya Tao berdiri diam menatap kedua makam orang tuanya yang berdiri sederhana.

Tao kehilangan segalanya, kasih sayang orang tuanya, dan juga nama besar Huang yang terhormat.

Dalam sekejap Tao harus menerima fakta bahwa ayahnya adalah pria brengsek dengan sejuta simpanan yang telah menggerut harta keluarganya secara keseluruhan.

Dengan basah-basahan tak tentu arah di pinggiran jalan Seoul, sebuah Lamborghini mewah berhenti.

Saat itulah Tao terpesona akan mata dingin yang memandangnya tajam.

Wu Yi Fan.

Tao mencintainya saat itu juga, mereka bercinta dan well~

-Huang Zi Tao is Mine.

Kalimat wajib yang menjadi lagu penutup saat keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

Saat sperma Tao tak dapat tertampung lagi dan keluar melesak penuh hingga membasahi perut keduanya, dan Tao akan melenguh nikmat saat dirasakan bagian bawahnya penuh kehangatan akan cairan milik Kris.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar Tao berjalan tak tentu arah,

Tiitt... Tiitt... Tiitt..

Suara klakson yang bersahutan menyadarkan namja itu bahwa dirinya kini berada ditengah-tengah penyebrangan jalan dengan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna hijau.

'Kau idiot Huang Zi Tao'

Tanpa perlu lama Tao segera melintas cepat dan menunduk mengelap peluh yang entah sejak kapan membasahi dahi mulusnya.

Huang Zi Tao berjalan sudah cukup jauh.

Tao menjelajahi keramaian Myeongdong dengan menunduk, sesekali meminta maaf saat tak sengaja menabrak beberapa turis maupun warga Korea sendiri.

"Eh-?" Serunya kaget saat merasa ditarik dan dipeluk tiba-tiba.

Napasnya tercekat, aroma ini.

Kehangatan ini.

Tubuh ini.

"G-gege?"

Kris memeluknya erat hingga Tao merasa ingin remuk saat itu juga, "Peach" gumam namja itu lirih.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Huang Zi Tao segera melemaskan diri ditengah dekapan itu.

Sebelum Tao merasakan kesadarannya yang menghilang, namja cantik ini masih dapat mendengar bagaimana Kris -kekasihnya berbisik mesra sembari mengulum telinganya.

"Aku tak suka pandaku disentuh, Peach"

.

.

.

.

END

FF _Oneshoot_ Gaje lagi. Pengen buat multi-chap, tapi FF yang lain bahkan belum ditamatin *Oh GOD!

Ini gegara titan lagi stress sama salah satu dongsaeng sesama Kpop'ers juga T.T #Plak. Apa hubungannya coba?

Pokoknya titan mau tegasin, Tao itu milik Kris.

Huang Zi Tao milik Wu Yi Fan

[Titik]

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
